Soul Emanation
Soul Emanation '(魂の発散) is a dual Quirk used exclusively by Kotobuki Natsune. Using this Quirk, She has both the ability to power up her hearing to an extremely high degree which in return allows to hear the souls of the people surrounding her, as well as the ability to manipulate her own aura whilst being able to see and read the auras of other people. Description One part of the Quirk is a type of sensory quirk, within which the user's hearing is enhanced at a superhuman level. They are able to hear the souls of the people surrounding them, being able to hear what they’re thinking, what they’re feeling, what they’ll do and what they’ll say. This part of the overall quirk can be blocked however, depending on how focused the user is or how weak their opponents mental walls are. People confuse this quirk with that of mind-reading, and they’re not that different, except that with this quirk the user reads souls and not minds, thus leaving them unable to hear every single detail a person is thinking (Such instances being where they can not hear them during exams for longer than 10 minutes.) The other part of the quirk allows the user to manipulate their aura into a physical, glowing matter around their hands or feet (and on rare occasions their entire body) which can be used in hand-to-hand combat as well as ranged fighting. It also allows them to read the aura of someone else, being able to determine a wide range of things: What their core Aura is (What they’re truly like as a person) as well as what they’re feeling right at that moment. The physical matter this quirk can produce can be used for more than just fighting, such as: allowing them to be a master at parkour by manipulating their Aura around their feet specifically, even going as far as to let them scale buildings and vehicles and move faster than other people. Despite this, The user can only transform their own aura into physical matter, and it can burn them if used for too long. Named Techniques '''Soul Search '(ソウルサーチ Sourusāchi): is the official name of Natsune's Soul Reading Quirk. * '''Soul Whisper (魂のささやき Tamashī no sasayaki): Allows Natsune to hear the souls of other people by listening in, hearing the whispers of souls. * Soulful Sense '''(ソウルフルセンス Sourufurusensu): Allows Natsune to be able to sense the aura's of multiple people in the vicinity. '''Emanation (発散 Hassan): is the official name of Natsune's Aura Manipulation Quirk. * Aural Veil (聴覚ベール Chōkaku bēru): Allows Natsune to be be able to create a barrier of fluctuating matter using her Aura. * Aura Flux (オーラフラックス Ōrafurakkusu) Allows Natsune to summon the Aura within her and surrounding her, creating fluctuating plasma to appear around her body, increasing her physical strength. * Aura Glow (オーラグロー Ōragurō) Allows Natsune to be able to see and read the Aura's of each and every individual around her. Trivia * As for the names of the Quirks techniques, I only had two ideas overall so the others are something I added. * This Quirk is exclusive for Kotobuki Natsune. * By Core Aura, it means the set aura of a person, which despite being able to overgo minor changes, it doesn't completely change. Think of it as the essence of a person. Whereas normal aura's are just the aura's which change colour depending on someone's mood; Pink = Love, Black = Infuriated, Red = Angry, Yellow = Joyful, Blue = Calm, Grey = Neutral, Green = Happy etc. * by dual quirk I mean it where she has two quirks which she has control of both and uses them to compliment each other, just like Shouto with his Half-Cold Half-Hot. Category:Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks